


the jaws that bite, the claws that catch

by tragicallynerdy



Category: UnDeadwood (Web Series)
Genre: Double Dicks, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Trans Clayton, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, monster cock, or rather porn with a minimal amount of plot, seriously the tiniest smidge of plot, will there be more plot in the future? who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragicallynerdy/pseuds/tragicallynerdy
Summary: Of all the things Clayton thought he’d be doing mere hours after fighting a three-headed snake, getting railed by the Reverend hadn’t been one of them. Especially not after the Reverend revealed that he had fangs, and claws, and a goddamn forked tongue.But here they were anyway, crowded up against the desk in his hotel room, Matthew’s mouth on his. And in for a penny, in for a pound, his granny always said (although he’s not sure she meant it quite this way).(AKA, the sneacher smut fic.)
Relationships: Matthew Mason/Clayton Sharpe
Comments: 16
Kudos: 72





	the jaws that bite, the claws that catch

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks! Happy Pride!!! Welcome to the sneacher smut fic, featuring snek Matthew. Herein lies a tiny amount of plot and boatloads of monsterfucking. 
> 
> This fic features trans Clayton, and I use feminine-coded words for his bits, with a few exceptions here and there.
> 
> A small warning that didn't feel deserving of a tag; there is a tiny bit of body horror-esq stuff in the paragraph that starts with the line "the second head dies" (right after the second page break). Skip it if you need to! 
> 
> Shoutout to the Undeadwood discord server for supporting my smutty ramblings, and especially LoveWithAGirl for telling me that actually, did you know that snakes have two dicks?
> 
> Dear readers, I did not. But I sure do now. 
> 
> Enjoy the smut!!  
>   
> (Title is from the Jabberwocky by Lewis Caroll.)

(Matthew dreamt of a faceless dealer, and an offer to dispell his hate. _I’ve got plenty of that_ , he thought, fury rising at the remembrance of the snake creatures at the pit.

"This is my goddamn town," he hissed at the Dealer. "I want these fucking legless lizards gone."

The Dealer just grinned, too many teeth in a blank face. "Shall we make a deal then, serpent?")

* * *

_It was a curious matter_ , Clayton had often thought, _how odd the Reverend was._ He seemed a gentle man, a _scared_ man, one who believed in the power of his Lord and barely knew how to use a gun. The proclamation from Swearengen that they were all killers, each and every one of them, passed from his mind the first time Matthew spoke, all words of faith and the lord and nervous, closed-mouthed smiles. But some parts of him didn’t fit, didn’t make _sense_ , and it was perplexing. 

Matthew never showed his teeth when he smiled, for one. He'd smile, sure, quiet and shy like a man with wooden teeth. Clayton always assumed that was the reason; wooden teeth, or a gap, or gum rot, or any other number of reasons why someone might not want to show off their smile. It was common enough, after all, with the lack of dental care available in the West. Or maybe Matthew was just quiet like that. He seemed a reserved sort of man. And then there was the refusal to see the powers they’d been given as anything but a gift from the Lord, and the way he handled his rifle despite his earlier confusion at how to hold it. It was confusing, is all.

But then they were at the pit, and Doc Cochran was splitting open and the three-headed serpent bared it's fangs; and Matthew, quiet, reserved Matthew, the bumbling preacher who would barely look at the snakes before, split open his mouth and bared his fangs right back.

"Begone, worm," he hissed. Venom dripped from his fangs and spattered in the dirt, and Clayton caught a glimpse of a forked tongue. "This is my town."

_Well, shit._

(And suddenly, suddenly. Matthew's closed mouth smile, his unnatural quickness, the flash of anger that always preceded the exaggerated fear at the snakes, the threat he occasionally exuded that never seemed to fit, the goddamn white film that Clayton swore he’d seen over his eyes one day. Suddenly, it all made sense.)

(It’s only later, when the dust has settled and the adrenaline dissipated from his limbs, that Clayton will realize how particularly attractive all of it is.)

* * *

The second head died, and the snake creature split apart. The smaller snakes that remained turned their heads to Matthew and hissed, unnatural mouths eerie in the fading sun. Matthew hissed back, then moved quicker than anything Clayton's seen. The next thing he knows Matthew had one by the neck, hands clamped tight around it's writhing form. He grinned viciously and tore off it's head with a quick twist of his wrists, blood spraying across his face. Then Matthew held it aloft, split his jaw open wide, and swallowed it whole. Clayton watched with horror as Matthew’s throat worked until it’s tail disappeared, still twitching in the throes of death.

"What the fuck," he breathed, swallowing down the bile rising in his throat. _What the fuck, what the FUCK -_

Matthew just grinned and flicked his tongue out, tasting the blood that lay heavy in the air. "Who's next?"

The snakes scattered.

* * *

“What are you?” Miriam’s voice was shaky and scared beneath the fury, shotgun leveled at Matthew’s chest. “You one of them?”

“No, I ain’t, I’m -"

The snarling creature from before was gone, pulled back into the bumbling Reverend persona that fit Matthew so poorly now that the facade had been broken. Clayton suddenly remembered the way that the Reverend’s fear always sparked a moment later than it should have, and the way his eyes never reflected the disgust he proclaimed to feel at seeing the snakes, showing only a deep-seated rage. _Hard to feel disgust at your own kin, I suppose._

“I’m not evil,” Matthew settled on. “Leastwise I don’t think I am. I have no ill intentions towards any of you, any of Deadwood at all.” He dropped his guns, hands raised in the air, and everyone relaxed.

Clayton sat down heavily on a fallen tree, trying to catch his breath. He felt heavy all over, weary in the way that betrayal often felt. _Hope that ain’t what this is._

“You always been a snake, or is that new?” he asked. “Some twisted gift from the Dealer?”

Matthew hesitated for a split second. “It ain’t new, no.” Miriam gestured with her rifle for him to continue. “It’s a family trait. My momma, my siblings. There’s more of us up North.”

“ _More_ of you?” Arabella asks with a burning curiosity. “How many more? And what exactly _are_ you?”

Matthew shook his head. “I don’t know how many. It ain’t common, I know that much. Most of us are good at hiding. As to what we are… I ain’t really got an answer for that, either. My mother, bless her soul, always called us the ‘blessed ones’, although I’m sure many folks would say otherwise. Other folks called us the ‘scaled ones’.” He gestured at the bloody wound on his side, interrupting the questions that were no doubt burning Arabella’s tongue. “Do you mind if I heal myself? Happy to answer any questions you go after.”

Miriam glanced at Clayton and raised her eyebrow. He shrugged, holstering his colts, and she lowered the rifle.

“Go ahead,” she said, nodding at Matthew’s wound. Matthew placed his hand on his side and muttered a prayer, and after a moment pulled his hand away to reveal unblemished skin.

“Anyone else hurt?” Arabella asked. “I don’t have any supplies, but I could fix you up when we get back to town.”

“Or you could go to the Dealer,” Matthew offered.

Aly snorted, eyeing Matthew with distrust. “I’m a bit hurt myself, but I can wait till we get back to Deadwood. Not sure I’m ready to trust the word of a snake.”

Matthew nodded with a frown. “I don’t blame you. I do hope that you’ll all be willing to keep this to yourselves, and not kill me for the crimes of another being, though.”

Miriam sighed and put away her weapon. “Don’t give us a reason to and we won’t. I reckon you’ve been mighty helpful, and you seem honest, you truly do Reverend.” She walked closer to him, craning her neck back to stare hard at his face. Clayton was struck by the thought that even though Matthew clearly possessed abilities they knew nothing about, he still would have been hard pressed to say who was the more dangerous of the two. “Don’t betray us, Reverend. You won’t live long if you do.”

Matthew nodded solemnly. “You have my word, Miss Miriam.”

* * *

They rode back to town. On the way Matthew told them about how he deserted, how the dead rose and attacked his fort and he fled; he told of a man who saw him with fangs bared and all his disguises dropped, and who tried to kill him, thinking he was one of the monsters there that night; he told of running, and a church, and redemption. As he spoke, Clayton felt his distrust settle and his fear of betrayal fade into curiosity. Curiosity, he was sure, that was unlikely to be sated. 

He stayed silent throughout the ride, and the meeting with Swearengen, only speaking when necessary. He was still so damn _tired_ , the thrill of victory only doing so much to energize him. Swearengen asked to speak to Aly alone, so they gathered around a pile of gold and a bottle of whiskey to wait, and drank to their success.

Clayton didn’t notice the way Aly looked at him when he came down the stairs, nor the paper he shoved in his pocket before he joined them at the table. Miriam proposed a toast, Aly grinned and raised his glass, and the rest of them following suit.

“To another day of livin’,” Miriam said, parroting Clayton's earlier words.

Clayton downed his shot, then poured another, nursing it for a while as they celebrated and laughed and let the life course through them. Eventually though, the night had to end. So he finished his glass, stood from the table, and collected his bag of gold.

“I’m gonna call it a night. Ladies, gents.” He tipped his hat, then left the Gem, a chorus of goodnights following behind him.

Twenty minutes after he returned to his room, a knock rang out on his hotel door.

* * *

“I just wanted to make sure that we’re okay,” Matthew said from where he stood by the door. Clayton noted idly that the splatters of blood had been cleaned from his face and gloves. “And that you aren’t going to come and shoot me in the night.”

Clayton exhaled. “So long as you don’t kill any innocent folks or start raisin’ men from the grave, I recon we’ll be just fine.”

Matthew grinned, and Clayton was struck by how handsome he was, here in the lamplit room. He caught a glimpse of a fang and his heart started racing, a familiar warmth growing between his legs. _Well, shit. Of all the damn things that could turn you on, you just had to pick fangs_. He scowled and crossed his arms and legs, leaning back against the desk. _God, hope I ain’t blushing._

“That all?” He asked, forcing his voice into a slow drawl. Matthew nodded but didn’t move, and Clayton got the distinct impression that he was being sized up. Then Matthew’s tongue, long and forked, darted out into the air. _What the.._. Clayton’s heart started racing as Matthew’s face shifted to something predatory, eyes going hooded and dark.

“Well, isn’t that interesting.” The lock on the door clicked shut, then Matthew stepped further into the room. Clayton froze, feeling suddenly like prey caught in the gaze of a something dangerous, something capable of tearing him to shreds. Matthew’s tongue flicked out again and Clayton’s mouth went dry. _That should not be that fuckin’ hot_. Matthew grinned and stepped closer still, close enough to touch, but Clayton couldn’t tear his eyes away from his mouth, from that tongue and those _fangs_. “I can taste your arousal, Clay.”

Clayton startled and locked eyes with Matthew, noticing for the very first time the slit pupils that he must have been hiding somehow. _Oh, fuck._

Matthew leaned in and planted his hands on the desk, caging Clayton between them. The fatigue in Clayton’s limbs fled, adrenaline coursing through him at the proximity and the _threat_ that poured off Matthew in waves. He came close enough to kiss, just a whisper of space between their lips, and darted his tongue out again. Clayton shuddered and bit back a whimper as Matthew’s tongue grazed his bottom lip.

“And I must say, you taste _divine_.”

Clayton grabbed the back of Matthew’s head and hauled him down into a kiss. Matthew grinned into his mouth and surged closer, deepening it into something filthy and hard. Clayton licked into his mouth and was rewarded with the scrape of fangs against his tongue. Then that forked tongue twined around his own, and the whimper that had been building since he first saw those goddamn fangs escaped his mouth. Matthew crowded closer, hips pinning Clayton’s to the desk, shoving his thighs against the hard wooden edge.

Matthew pulled away, biting Clayton’s bottom lip and tugging with those goddamn _fangs_ before ducking to scrape them against Clayton's pulse point. They were _sharp_ , sending twin trails of pain along his neck that Matthew soothed with a dexterous tongue. Clayton rolled his hips forward best he could and threaded his fingers through Matthew’s hair, the small surge of fear that swept through at the feel of his fangs (and the memory of the venom they’d been dripping) making his arousal all the stronger. _He could tear my throat out_ , Clayton thought, then bared his neck in supplication.

Matthew moved one hand from the desk to trail it across Clayton’s hip, tugging his shirt loose from his trousers then sliding thick glove-clad fingers into his waistband. _Fuck, he’s got big hands._ The mental image of Matthew’s thick fingers inside him flitted through his mind, and Clayton shuddered as smooth leather kissed his skin. 

“C’mon, Father,” he rasped, clutching at Matthew’s arm, “you afraid to touch me skin to skin? Think gloves'll keep it chaste?”

Matthew scraped his fangs along Clayton’s jaw, then tugged at his waistband.

“Tell me, Mister Sharpe – what about this do you think is chaste?”

He moved back up to Clayton’s mouth before he could scrape together an answer, flicking his tongue out to trace along Clayton’s lower lip, breath gathering between them. Clayton’s breath hitched in anticipation, eyes locked on Matthew’s. The slit pupils were mesmerizing, his hazel eyes bleeding into yellow around the centre. _Gorgeous,_ Clayton thought. Matthew’s tongue slipped back into his mouth, tasting him before dipping back out again.

“But if it’s skin you want, then skin you shall have.”

Matthew made space between them, leaving Clayton wanting, aching for that mouth (that _tongue_ ) back against his. Matthew slowly tugged off his gloves, revealing broad hands with rough knuckles and thick fingers, and – _shit._ And _claws_ where nails should be. They had been filed, that much was clear. But they were still hard and sharp and looked like they could tear him to shreds if Matthew tried hard enough. His cunt _ached_ at the sight of them, and Clayton tried not to let the sudden wash of arousal through his veins show. By the glint of Matthew’s fangs in the lamplight, flashing as his mouth split into a wicked grin, he hadn’t been successful. 

“Got any other surprises for me?” Clayton asked, voice steady like he wasn’t almost squirming with need to have those claws and fangs and _tongue_ on him. _Or in me, fuck that’d be even better._

Matthew laughed. All the nervousness that had been present in his laughter for the past thirty-six hours had fled since he first hissed the warning back at the pit, and it had deepened, richened, settling into Clayton’s bones like velvet. It suited him, this newfound confidence, and Clayton wondered briefly how much of his nervousness was an act. But then Matthew was crowding in close again and sliding his hands under Clayton’s shirt. They wrapped around his hips, sharp claws digging into his skin ever so slightly. 

“Think this is plenty, don’t you?” Matthew rumbled. His tongue flicked out, tasting the air, sliding against one of his fangs. Clayton’s hands clenched tight on the wooden desk as his breath caught in his chest, and Matthew laughed again. “Oh, I’m going to have fun with you.”

Clayton scowled, and Matthew grinned back shamelessly. He wrapped a hand back around Matthew’s neck and pulled him in for another kiss before he could say anything else, make any other smart comments that seemed designed to goad Clayton along. _If that’s how you flirt, it’s working,_ Clayton grumbled in his mind.

Matthew hummed and leaned into the kiss willingly, licking into Clayton’s mouth and swallowing down the appreciative groan that slipped out at the taste of his tongue. Matthew shoved a leg between them, grinding up against his groin with a groan.

“God, you’re hot,” Matthew muttered as he broke away from the kiss, making his way back down Clayton’s neck to dig his fangs into his neck. “Please tell me you’re okay with me putting my mouth on you.”

Claws dragged against his skin, then dipped underneath his waistband to tug at his pants. Clayton whined and scraped his nails down Matthew’s back, cursing the shirt the other man wore. Even through the layers of fabric he could feel the heavy muscles that Matthew hid so poorly. He hardly had to think about the question at all, the answer springing to his tongue immediately. He’d never thought that _this_ would be how he’d be spending the night, but in for a penny, in for a pound. _Hopefully literally, in this case. Been too long since I’ve had a good fuckin’._

“Fuck yes,” he panted, head falling to the side as Matthew sucked over the bite mark he had just made. “I wanted your tongue in me ten minutes ago.”

Matthew grinned against his skin and unbuckled Clayton’s belt, then dragged his trousers and smalls down his hips in one smooth motion. _Oh god this is really happening_ -

“Best get to it then, huh.”

He dropped to his knees and flicked his long tongue out, tasting the air, thick with the scent of Clayton’s arousal. Clayton flushed as Matthew’s eyes zeroed in on his clit, then swept up to his face. His face split once more into that wicked grin as broad hands nudged Clayton’s legs further apart. His tongue darted out again, closer this time, scant centimeters from Clayton’s clit.

“Oh darlin', your cock is going to taste so _good_.”

Clayton almost came at that, hips jerking in Matthew’s hold. He felt himself grow wetter as the grin on Matthew’s face grew, no doubt tasting it in the air.

“God, you’ve got a dirty mouth for a preach -"

Matthew’s tongue twined around his clit and he cut off with a shout, clutching at Matthew’s hair. Matthew didn’t stop, just kept sliding the two points of his tongue around his clit in a way that made Clayton’s legs go weak. Claws dug into his hips as Matthew pressed him back against the desk, keeping him steady while he nosed at his cunt.

“I’ve got a dirty mouth and you love it,” Matthew murmured against his skin. He flicked his tongue against Clayton’s clit once, twice, three times, grinning at the groan that Clayton couldn’t hold back and the tremble in his legs. He glanced up at Clayton, then back to his cunt.

“You’re sensitive, huh.”

Clayton snarled. “Ain’t _sensitive_ , asshole, just -"

Matthew squeezed his hips and Clayton stopped, protest dying down at the heat in Matthew’s eyes. “Never said it was a bad thing. It makes this more fun for both of us.”

He flicked his tongue through Clayton’s folds, fast and then slow, looking hungrier than Clayton had ever seen him. Clayton tried to loosen the tight grip he had in Matthew’s hair, tried to slow his breathing, tried to settle his heart and stop himself from groaning – anything to stop Matthew from reading him so well.

“None of that, Clayton.” Matthew looked up at him sharply, eyes narrowing. “Don’t try and hide from me.”

Clayton flushed darker but nodded, tightening his grip on Matthew’s hair. Matthew smiled in satisfaction and licked his clit again, circling the split ends of his tongue around it in reward when Clayton let his moan fill the space between them.

He pressed his face against him then, dipping his tongue deep into Clayton’s center with a satisfied moan.

“Holy _fuck,_ preacher -"

 _God_ , his tongue felt even better than Clayton had hoped, hot and thick and so goddamn _long_. He keened and clenched around it, hips twitching downwards in an attempt to grind against Matthew’s mouth. Matthew hummed and licked in deeper, face soaked with Clayton’s slick.

“ _God_ , you taste good.”

Matthew sounded almost reverent as he licked back into Clayton’s cunt, fucking his tongue slowly in and out. Clayton whined and tried to scrape together some semblance of coherency so he could respond.

“Thought a preacher weren’t… oh _fuck…_ weren’t supposed to -" he broke off as Matthew curled his tongue inside of him, finding and pressing against that one spot inside him that made every nerve light up. He shut his eyes and keened, trying to spread his legs wider within the confine of the trousers bunched around his ankles.

But then the tongue was gone.

“Preachers aren’t supposed to what, Clay?”

Two fangs scraped against his inner thigh, skin twitching with the faint promise of pain should Matthew choose to bite. He shuddered and gripped Matthew’s hair tighter.

“Ain’t –“ Matthew sucked a bruise into his skin, and he groaned again, cunt clenching around the emptiness left by Matthew’s tongue. “ _Fuck_ \- ain’t supposed to -"

Matthew nosed at his clit, then blew on it, grinning at the way Clayton’s hips twitched forward, seeking any sort of contact. Clayton whined when he flicked his tongue out again, just grazing his clit.

“Lost your words, have you?”

Clayton didn’t get out more than a “fuck you" before Matthew had twisted his tongue back around his clit, then _dug_ one of the thin points under the hood of his clit, rubbing right against the oversensitive bundle of nerves. It was hard, it was more than a little mean, and it was the best thing he’d felt in _years_.

Clayton choked back a scream and came, slick gushing out of him as his knees buckled, whole body shaking from the climax. Matthew kept him pressed tight against the desk, hips surely bruised from both his hands and the edge of the desk pressed against his back. And then he… just didn’t stop. He kept licking, tongue swirling around and digging in, not giving Clayton a moment to breathe from the onslaught of sensations.

“ _Holy fuck_ , Father, _please_ -"

Matthew groaned at the name and sealed his lips around Clayton’s clit, sucking and licking all the harder. _Duly noted, Father Mason_ , he thought, tucking the reaction away for later when he could do more than shudder and whine in Matthew’s grasp. His head was spinning, body still shaking as Matthew sent him barelling towards a second orgasm. _God_ , he couldn’t remember the last time he’d come twice in such a short amount of time.

He came again with a sob, hips twisting futilely in Matthew’s grip as his tongue continued to circle his clit, digging in with a pressure that made Clayton’s toes curl in his boots and his legs shake. He was sure he was soaking Matthew’s face, his collar, but the other man seemed determined to keep going. Matthew’s mouth eased off him, tongue dragging from his clit to swipe through his folds, and then it was gone entirely.

Clayton had a brief moment where he wondered if they were finished, if that was it, but then one of the hands left his hip, and a thick knuckle slid between his folds and pressed inside him. It felt like Matthew had curled his finger so just the knuckle pointed up, like he wasn’t actually shoving his full finger inside of him – it was good, but it wasn’t _enough_. He cracked open his eyes to see Matthew peering up at him through his lashes, slit eyes mesmerizing in their intensity.

“C’mon Father, you can finger me properly,” he breathed, fighting to keep his eyes from fluttering shut again. Matthew looked too damn good on his knees to look away from, mouth shiny and wet and eyes bright with want.

Matthew knuckled deeper into his cunt and shook his head. He dug the claws on his other hand into Clayton’s hip, sharp points of pain that stopped after just a moment.

“I’ll finger you next time,” he promised, “but I have to file my claws better. Don’t want to tear you apart.”

“Might be okay with that,” Clayton gasped as Matthew’s knuckle pressed against his walls. _Fuck,_ he wanted more. “Want you inside me, preacher.”

Matthew groaned and leaned his head against Clayton’s thigh. “There’s nothing I’d love more, darlin'.”

“C’mon then -" he rocked his hips on Matthew’s hand, unable to keep himself from seeking more contact, more anything, even as they paused. “You got a cock, I got a cunt, ‘s a match made in heaven.”

Matthew smiled up at him, cheek still leaning against his thigh. His eyes crinkled at the edges, and Clayton’s heart skipped a beat. _Fuck, you’re a handsome bastard._

“How much do you know about snakes, Clay?”

Clayton frowned, absentmindedly stroking his fingers through Matthew’s hair and trying not to fidget too hard. His cunt was throbbing, sloppy and wet, and Matthew's finger was _right there_ , teasing him. But this was important.

“Not much. Why? If you don’t have a cock that’s fine, ain’t a big deal.”

Matthew hesitated. “Ain’t so much an issue of not having a cock as it is an issue of having _two_ cocks.”

Clayton’s mouth went dry. “Come again?”

Matthew flushed, and Lord but if that wasn’t one of the prettiest sights he’d ever seen. “I have two cocks, Clay.” He started to draw his hand away and curled in on himself, breaking eye contact. “If that’s too weird, I understa -"

Clayton cupped Matthews cheek and tilted his face back up until he resumed eye contact. “You’re telling me that I could have _twice the dick_ inside me? Preacher, you’re a marvel.”

Matthew’s face softened. “Ain’t too sure about that, but thank you, Mister Sharpe.”

Clayton slid his hand back into Matthew’s hair and tugged sharply. “I ain’t in the habit of telling lies, if I say you’re a marvel I mean it.” Matthew flushed deeper at the praise. _Duly noted again, preacher._ “Now are you gonna put those dicks in me or what?”

Matthew’s eyes turned predatory. “You’re really aching for it, huh?” He darted his tongue out, flicking it against Clayton’s clit then quickly withdrawing. Clayton gasped and jerked his hips forward. “Dying for some cock in you? Tell you what.”

He dragged his fangs against Clayton’s thigh again, leaving pink twin lines along his skin. At the same time he ran his hands down Clayton’s bare legs, all broad palms and sharp claws. Strong hands tugged one of Clayton’s feet off the floor, quickly divesting him of his boot, sock, and trouser.

“I’m going to put my mouth back on you -"

Clayton groaned and tugged on Matthew’s hair again. “Anytime soon, Father?”

Matthew nipped his thigh in reprimand, then picked up his other foot. “I’m going to put my mouth back on you, and you’re going to come. And maybe then I’ll give you my cock, if I think you’re ready for it.”

“Cocks,” Clayton said as Matthew tugged his other sock off. Matthew paused and looked up, hands circled around Clayton’s ankles, smoothing the skin gently with his thumb in a surprisingly intimate gesture. Clayton flushed, then kicked himself internally. _The man’s had his mouth on your clit, but his hands on your ankles make you blush?_

“ _Cocks_ ,” he repeated at Matthew’s quizzical look. “I want both of ‘em.”

Matthew laughed, flashing his fangs again. “We can work up to that.” Clayton pouted, and Matthew lifted up his leg and pressed a kiss to the side of his knee. “Trust me Clay, we'll need a lot of lube before you can take both. Besides -"

He hauled Clayton’s leg over his shoulder, then eased his knuckle back into Clayton’s cunt, mouth hovering just over his clit. He flicked his tongue out for a taste, running it through Clayton's folds and around his own knuckle. Clayton's knee buckled, and Matthew pushed him up and onto the desk with frustrating ease. He hauled Clayton's other leg over his shoulder and ground his knuckle in deeper.

“I want to be the one to open you up properly if we ever get to that.” He glanced up at Clayton through his lashes, tongue flicking out to tease at him between words. "How's that sound? My fingers stretching you wide, then my cocks even wider?"

“Fuck,” Clayton choked out. “I’m gonna hold you to it.”

Matthew smirked and lifted Clayton’s hips to his mouth. “Good.”

He licked back into Clayton’s cunt, shoving his long tongue in beside his knuckle. Clayton collapsed back onto the desk as he fucked in, back arching at the rush of sensation in his cunt. Matthew’s tongue was hot and _thick_ , and more dexterous than it had any right to be. Matthew twisted his knuckle and curled his tongue at the same time, groaning his own pleasure into Clayton’s folds.

A hand slid under Clayton’s shirt, claws scraping up his ribs then clawing delicately across the scar underneath one of his pecs. Clayton brought one shaky hand up to his mouth and bit down on his wrist to muffle the shout that tried to burst forth, hips bucking into Matthew’s mouth. _Fuck, how is he so good at this?_

But then the claws circled his nipple, clamping down and _twisting,_ and all coherent thought fled. He bit down harder, arching into Matthew’s hand, fingers twisting in Matthew’s hair and pressing him further against his cunt. He could _feel_ Matthew’s moan against him, the vibrations from his mouth mixing beautifully with the feel of his tongue and hand.

He spiraled closer to orgasm quickly, quicker than he thought possible. But the Matthew’s tongue was gone, and so was his knuckle, leaving Clayton aching and wet and so horribly _empty_. He jerked his hips downwards and tried to haul Matthew back to his cunt by his hair, but Matthew held him in place, hand solid on his hips.

“Do you want to come with my tongue in you or on you, Clay?”

A finger traced along his folds, then a claw scraped gently along his clit. The fingers on his nipple twisted again and Clayton _sobbed_ into his wrist, shaking apart on the desk. Matthew blew on his clit and hummed.

“Can you give me an answer, darlin'?”

Clayton keened and his hips twitched again at the pet name. He let go of his wrist, fingers scrabbling on the desk for purchase.

“I don’t – don’t -"

Matthew bit his thigh and he shouted, trying too late to strangle it down. _God, everyone will hear us -_

“Need me to decide?”

The claw flicked lightly at his clit and Clayton dug his heels into Matthew’s back, pulling him closer.

“Please -" he choked out desperately.

“Since you asked so nicely.” Matthew licked back into his cunt, tongue curling deep inside. The claw on his clit kept flicking, and the one on his nipple kept tugging, and – and then Matthew’s claw on his clit changed to his thumb, rubbing his clit firmly at the same time his tongue pressed against Clayton’s g-spot, and that was it.

Clayton came for the third time that night, thighs tightening around Matthew’s head as he sobbed out his orgasm into the quiet of the hotel room. _Holy shit_.

Matthew worked him through his orgasm, licking through his folds and stroking his clit until Clayton slumped boneless onto the desk.

“Holy shit, Father,” he rasped. He tugged gently on Matthew’s hair until Matthew rose, Clayton’s legs sliding from his shoulders. “Now how’d a man of the cloth get so good with his mouth?”

Matthew smirked, mouth red and used, slick with Clayton’s come. _Fuck, but he’s beautiful like that_. His tongue flicked out and licked the slick from his lips. “We all have our secrets.”

“That so?” Clayton’s eyes traced Matthew’s face. “You look good with my come on your lips.”

He let go of Matthew’s hair, running his fingers down Matthew’s face to trace his swollen lips. Matthew licked his fingers, forked tongue twining around them, then sucked two of them into his mouth. Clayton moaned and wrapped his legs around Matthew’s waist.

“That so?” Matthew pulled Clayton’s hand from his mouth, then pressed a kiss to his palm. Clayton flushed, chest tight at the flash of intimacy the gesture carried. Matthew smiled and leaned down to kiss him, mouth hot and slick. He licked into Clayton’s mouth, tongues twining together, filling Clayton’s mouth with the taste of his own cunt. “What can I say, I like sucking cock,” Matthew whispered into his mouth.

Clayton shuddered. “The mouth on you.”

“You love it,” Matthew whispered, kissing him again, one big hand coming up to cradle Clayton’s jaw. It was soft and slow and did things to Clayton that he tried his best to ignore. Finally he broke away, smiling at the groan Matthew gave at the loss of contact.

He rocked their hips together, squeezing his legs tight around Matthew’s waist. “Thought I was promised a proper fuckin'.”

Matthew groaned and kissed him again. “You were.”

“C’mon then, preacher,” Clayton grinned and pushed Matthew back, then sat up and ran a hand over Matthew’s stomach and down towards his waistband. “Let’s see those cocks of yours.”

Matthew didn’t answer, just leaned in and kissed him again, long tongue fucking into Clayton’s mouth. Clayton groaned and pressed both palms to Matthew’s chest, palming his pecs before sliding them up to his shoulders and pulling his suspenders off. _God, he’s solid as fuck_ , he thought, marveling at the feel of all that muscle beneath his hands.

Matthew reached for the button of his trousers, then hesitated. He broke the kiss and paused, looking at Clayton carefully.

“My cocks don't exactly… look like most human cocks.”

Clayton smiled. “I kind of expected that, what with the whole having two cocks thing.” He kissed Matthew lightly, pressing a palm to his cheek. “I’m sure you’re positively gorgeous, and I can’t wait to see you.”

Matthew huffed and kissed him back, shoulders relaxing. “Alright, alright.” He moved back a bit, removing his suspenders and undoing his trousers.

“Shirt off, too,” Clayton blurted out. “In case this is the only chance I get, I want to see that barrel of a chest.”

Matthew grinned, then tugged at Clayton’s shirt before reaching for his own buttons. “You too, Clay.”

By the time he had his own shirt off Matthew was stripped to his waist, thumbs curled in the waistband of his trousers. Clayton’s mouth watered at the broad expanse of chest and hair before him. He leaned in and kissed Matthew’s chest, then sucked a nipple into his mouth. Matthew moaned and carded a hand through his hair, fingers curled around the base of his skull, claws pressing just enough to remind him of their existence. And fuck if that wasn’t exactly what he had been wanting.

He swirled his tongue around Matthew’s nipple, humming against his skin, then slid a hand Matthew’s stomach, lingering at his waistband.

“Go on,” Matthew breathed, claws scratching gently at his neck. “You can touch.”

Clayton moaned and dipped his hand into Matthew’s smalls. He felt something smooth rasp against his skin before he found a cock and all thoughts fled beyond the feel of Matthew in his hand. Want curling in him at the feel of it, hot and heavy, throbbing in his fingers. He slid his hand down and - _fuck_ , there was the second one, bumping up against his knuckles. He moaned again, sucking harder on Matthew’s nipple and relishing the moan he got in response.

Matthew wasn’t as big as he’d expected – heavy and thick, but somehow not as long. Clayton pulled away from Matthew’s chest to tug at his pants.

“C'mon, I wanna see you.”

Clawed hands met his, working together to slide Matthew’s pants down, cocks springing free and bobbing in the air. Clayton’s mouth watered again.

“Holy shit, Matthew, you’re _gorgeous_.”

Matthew had _scales_. They shimmered in the lamplight, dark black reflecting an iridescent rainbow where the light hit, fading to pale pearlescant white and pink in a beautiful transition. They covered his groin and inner thighs, stetching up where a treasure trail would be before shifting into a line of thick dark hair that rose to his chest. More scales rose up his hips to lick around his ribs, disappearing before they reached his pecs. Clayton slid his hand over the scales, which were smooth and surprisingly soft. He could feel the heavy muscle underneath them, the twitch of Matthew’s skin at his touch. He’d never seen or felt anything like it, but he _loved_ it.

And Matthew’s _cocks_. They were flushed a dark rosy red, heavy and hot in his hand. Each had a row of thick ridges down the shaft, circling around the cock in a way that Clayton just _knew_ would provide the most fantastic sensation in his cunt. They ended in a thick tapered head that seemed to have overlapping sections, almost like the petals of a closed flower, with loose skin around the base of the head. Both cocks were jutting out from the same long slit in Matthew’s scales, and as he stroked them, they seemed to grow harder and longer in his hand. He took the second on in his other hand, working them both slowly, moaning as pre-come gathered at the tip of one. _God,_ the ridges felt good even in his hands. The moan was echoed above him, Matthew’s claws gripping tighter to his neck, as he swiped his thumbs over the heads of both cocks.

“Are your cocks _growing_?” he asked, staring down at them. He wasn’t imagining things, there was _definitely_ more cock than there had been when he first took them in his hands. And that slit in Matthew’s groin was so curious – he let go of one of Matthew’s cocks and ran his fingers around it, smiling as Matthew’s hips jerked forward at the touch.

“Not growing, just -" Matthew let out another groan and Clayton stroked his slit again, then took his cock back in hand. “They just take time to come out, I gotta be fully hard for them to be out all the way.”

“I’ll be damned. I’m gonna have so many questions later. But first...” He raised his head back up to look Matthew in the eye. “It’s your turn to feel good, and I really wanna suck your cocks, Father.”

Matthew moaned and rutted into his hands, eyes squeezing shut for a brief moment before those slit pupils were back on his. He shook his head. “Gotta make a choice, Clay. Do you wanna suck my cocks or want me to fuck you? I won’t last through both, not tonight.”

“Another night, then?” Clayton asked, trying not to let the hope bleed through.

Matthew kissed him, leaning his arms on the desk either side of Clayton’s hips, bracketing him between them. “Would you like there to be another night?”

“Yeah,” he whispered into Matthew’s mouth. “Yeah, I would.”

Matthew smiled in that way that made his heart swoop, soft and warm and so _close_. “I would, too.”

Clayton nodded, heart suddenly in his throat. He ducked his head, smiling as Matthew kissed under his ear. He cleared his throat then re-focused on Matthew’s cocks, squirming at the thought of one or both inside him.

“If I get another night, then I’d really like you to fuck me now.”

Matthew moaned and ground forward into his grip. He leaned in further and flicked out his tongue, tracing up Clayton’s neck and making him shiver. “Want me to fuck you, huh?”

“Yeah,” he breathed, “want your cocks in me, on me, whichever.” He tried to stroke both cocks together, to thumb over the heads, but the coordination was beyond him. There was just _so much cock_ to handle, almost too much. Matthew felt _good_ in his hands, cocks hot and thick and heavy, and those _ridges_ \- Matthew bucked his hips, forked tongue and fangs sliding over his pulse point, and his rhythm faltered.

“If you insist,” Matthew rumbled into his ear. “Bed or desk?”

Clayton’s heart flipped. Bed was… too intimate, would feed the feelings that he’d been trying to squash down. “Desk,” he gasped. “Why change a good thing?”

Matthew laughed and hauled his hips off the edge of the desk, dropping his feet to the ground. “As good as your hands on my cocks feel, gonna need you to let go, darlin’.”

 _Darlin’. Fuck._ Clayton let go, and Matthew spun him around, then pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, crowding him back into the desk. His cocks nudged up against Clayton’s ass, sliding along his skin, and Clayton’s gut fluttered. _God, he’s big._

“Got an idea, bend over.” One of Matthew’s hands pressed against his shoulder, palm splayed across almost half of his back, and Clayton bent over the desk, widening his stance and leaning on his elbows. Matthew groaned and palmed his ass, now on display for God and whoever else was watching. 

“Like what you see, Reverend?”

He glanced over his shoulder and caught Matthew’s distracted nod.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Matthew muttered. He nudged his cocks forward, rubbing the head of one against Clayton’s folds, then looked up and met Clayton’s gaze, eyes predatory, slit pupils blown wide. “You ready?”

“I was ready hours ago, Father, c’mon –“ Clayton’s snark cut off as Matthew pressed his cock forward, sliding the head into his cunt. Whereas Matthew’s tongue was long and dextrous and curling, his cock was _thick._ Thick and hard, and bigger than anything he’d taken in a long time, and he wasn’t even fully seated. He arched his back, legs trembling from the onslaught of sensations as Matthew continued to slowly thrust inside. The second cock bumped loosely against his clit and he moaned, hands curling into fists.

“God, your other cock –“ he gasped, pressing his forehead against the desk. “It feels so _good_ -“

“Close your legs together,” Matthew breathed, voice as strangled as Clayton was sure his own sounded. “It’ll feel good, here –“

His hands shoved Clayton’s legs together, pressing his second cock solidly against Clayton’s clit as it slid through the tight channel created by his thighs, already slick from Clayton’s come. Matthew moaned and slid in further, ridges on his cocks catching against both Clayton’s clit and the rim of his cunt along the way. They felt exactly as good as Clayton had thought they would, and heightened the reality of what was happening. _Fuck, can’t believe I’m fucking the Preacher, and that’s he’s got fucking snake dicks to boot._ Finally, after what felt like forever, Matthew bottomed out.

“Fuck,” Clayton panted, pressing his forehead back against desk, caught up in the onslaught of sensations between his legs. “ _Fuck_ , you’re big.”

Matthew laughed breathlessly and smoothed a hand over his lower back. His hips pressed against Clayton’s ass, giant cock filling him so _well._ “So I’ve heard. Am I too much for you?”

Clayton groaned and shifted his legs, the noise shifting into a cry as Matthew’s second cock pressed further into his clit. “No. No, ain’t too much, but god, will you please just _move_.”

Matthew laughed again and started moving, long, slow thrusts that dragged the ridges on his cock along Clayton’s inner walls, catching on the rim of his cunt before sliding slickly in. “Ain’t had someone beggin’ for my cocks like this in a long time.”

“Glad I can help pump up your ego,” Clayton snarked impatiently. Matthew was still moving slowly, too slowly, hands running over Clayton with a tenderness that made his chest burn. _This is a bad idea. He’s a goddamn preacher, don’t go fallin’ for him._

“C’mon, Father, ain’t gotta go so slow.” Clayton squeezed with his thighs to emphasize his words and clenched down on the cock inside of him. “You’ve prepped me enough, c’mon.”

Matthew groaned, hips stuttering forward before he kept moving at the same glacial speed. “Maybe I want to go slow. Maybe I just wanna savor this, savor you.”

Clayton snorted and turned his head to glare back at Matthew over his shoulder, ignoring the flutter in his stomach at the words. “Can savour me later, when I ain’t dyin’ for your cocks.”

“Patience, Clay,” Matthew rasped.

“I don’t wanna be patient,” he snarked. “I _want_ you to move, and none of this slow bullshit.”

Matthew palmed his ass, giving it an appreciative squeeze before running his hand up and over the muscles on Clayton’s back. He dragged his claws gently over his skin, making Clayton moan and press into the touch. “I am moving.”

_Fuck, I don’t want slow and tender. Not here, not now._

“God _dammit_ , not fast enough. I ain’t gonna break,” Clayton snarled, shoving himself back onto Matthew’s cock and clamping down _hard_ with all his internal muscles. “C’mon preacher, thought you were gonna _fuck_ me!”

He felt the exact moment that Matthew’s resolve crumbled. Matthew growled, deep in his chest, a note of warning in the tone. The hand on his hip tightened. Then Matthew started fucking him in earnest, fast and hard, long strokes that never seemed to end.

“This what you want?” he snarled back. One of his hands wrapped around the back of Clayton’s neck, claws digging in and pressing his cheek hard against the wood. Clayton keened, hands scrabbling for purchase against the desk that was rattling beneath him, thudding against the wall with each of Matthew’s thrusts. “Want me to fuck you hard?”

He had a brief moment to realize that the whole fuckin’ hotel would know what was happening in his room (if they didn’t already) before Matthew adjusted his angle and all thoughts fled from his mind. Matthew’s rhythm changed with it, shifting to short, brutal thrusts that sent Clayton’s hips smacking into the desk with each thrust.

“I asked,” he growled, “if this is what you wanted.” His voice echoing throughout the room. Clayton would’ve thought a snake’s voice would be high, all sharp edges and hissed words. But Matthew’s voice was more like a dragon’s than a snake’s, deep and soft, rumbling through him with all the force of a summer storm.

“Yes,” Clayton gasped, legs shaking from the fire licking down his spine and into his gut. He pressed his forehead to the desk and tried to hold on, a thrill running through him as Matthew’s hand tightened on his neck, keeping him solidly in place. “Yes, _fuck_ yes, want you to fuck me hard.”

Whatever Matthew said next was lost as he hitched Clayton’s hips up off the desk, angling so he could fuck even deeper. And _god_ if his cocks didn’t feel even bigger, pressing deeper than before into his . The slap of skin-on-skin intensified, mingling with Clayton’s cries and the thud of the desk against the wall. The edge of the desk bit into Clayton’s thighs as Matthew’s claws bit into his neck, sharp pricks of pain that made the pleasure all the more intense.

It was the best sex Clayton had had in years, maybe in his entire goddamn life, and they weren’t even done yet.

Matthew fucked him for what felt like hours, or maybe it was only minutes, he couldn’t fucking tell. Everything faded but the slick slide of his cock between Clayton’s sticky thighs, and the drive of his other cock into Clayton’s cunt. The bump and rub of his ridges along Clayton’s clit, the press of claws against his skin, the grunts and moans and filthy words from Matthew behind him blended into a beautiful cacophony of sensation and pleasure and rapidly building _need_.

Eventually Matthew’s rhythm faltered, growing wilder, harsher, more vicious. Clayton bit his lip and held on, cunt aching now, both from the fucking he’d asked for and the orgasm that was rapidly approaching.

But then Matthew slowed his pace. “ _Fuck_.” The hand on Clayton’s neck moved to his hip, clamping on and digging in with his claws. “Clayton, I can’t come in you, I’ve gotta stop – “

“Don’t you _fucking_ dare,” Clayton growled. He threw his arm back and grabbed Matthew’s hip, trying to keep him in place. “You can come in me, _please_ come in me – “

Matthew whined and fucked in hard and fast, the cock between Clayton’s legs sliding harder against his clit to match the one in his cunt. Then his hands clenched again, and he slowed, gasping, hands trembling against Clayton’s hips.

“No, I can’t, you don’t understand, this – this hasn’t _happened_ before, _fuck_ -“

Clayton pushed himself back up on his elbows and tried to grind back against Matthew’s cocks, but Matthew swore again and planted a hand in the middle of his back, pinning him hard to the desk.

“Clayton, my cocks are going to – to swell, get bigger, they’re gonna lock us together, I don’t wanna hurt you –“

Matthew’s words registered and Clayton moaned, cunt clenching down on Matthew’s cock. He was going to get _bigger_? Matthew’s cocks were already huge, filling him so _well_ , but if they could get bigger… “Oh my _god_ that sounds amazing,” he gasped. “I want that, I want you to fill me up, _please_ -“

Matthew moaned. “Are you – are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.”

Clayton nodded. “Yeah,” he breathed. He could feel it now, feel the press of Matthew’s cock against his walls, heavier and bigger than before. “Yeah, I’m sure. If you’re okay with it, you don’t – don’t have to. But I want it. You won’t hurt me, I can take it.”

“Fuck,” Matthew whispered. The hand in the middle of his back shifted to his shoulder, simultaneously pinning Clayton back in place and using his hold to fuck in harder. Claws dug into his hip and shoulder as Matthew picked up his pace, hips slamming together as he fucked Clayton into the desk. Clayton keened and squeezed his thighs tighter around Matthew’s second cock, eyes falling closed and hands scrabbling at the desk as he spiraled closer to orgasm. Matthew’s cocks felt so goddamn _good_ , and he was already so fucking sensitive from coming three goddamn times.

“Fuck, you’re so goddamn _needy_ , can’t believe you want my knot –“ Matthew broke off into a groan, hips slamming Clayton into the desk and holding, as the cock inside him swelled impossibly large. And oh _fuck_ -

“Holy _fuck_ , your _cocks_ –“

The cock rubbing up against Clayton's clit was shifting too, growing and hardening, flaring just underneath the head and swelling larger and larger. It caught against his legs as Matthew tried to pull out, then settled hard against his clit. Matthew was making short, hard thrusts then, barely pulling out at all before fucking back in, the cock inside of him dragging along his walls and making his head spin. He scrabbled for Matthew’s hand on his hip, catching his wrist and holding, needing something to anchor him. He was so _full_ , and the cock against his clit felt so fucking _good_.

And then Matthew was coming, his words dissolved into a strangled shout as the cock Clayton’s cunt finally ground to a halt, lodging deep inside and refusing to move. His clit flooded with a sudden flood of warmth at the same time that heat flooded his insides, come splattering up against the desk and dripping down down his thighs. Then Clayton was coming too, his cry buried in his arms, legs shaking and hips jerking as he tried to curl inwards on himself to no avail. Slick gushed out of him, splattering to the ground and running down his legs, soaking him thoroughly. Matthew’s claws tightened on the back of his neck, anchoring him to the desk as he fell apart.

“Fuck, did you just…” Matthew’s voice rasped and fell off, hands clenching and unclenching on Clayton’s body, the sound of his heavy breathing filling the space between them. “You’re something else, Clayton.”

Clayton hardly even heard what he said. He had a brief moment of reprieve, of collapsing on the desk under Matthew’s hand as his body tried to re-calibrate, of catching his breath and letting the euphoria wash over him. He thought that would be it, that he’d be sitting on Matthew’s cock and coming down from some of the best orgasms of his life for the next few minutes, then they’d go their separate ways, thoroughly sated. But the want (the heat, the pleasure, the throbbing in his clit) didn’t die down with the orgasm – it dipped, then just kept spiraling higher and higher. Matthew’s knot pressed tight against his clit, sending sparks of pleasure through him with every breath, and his hips kept shifting, unintentionally tugging at the knot buried deep inside of him.

Big palms smoothed up and down Clayton’s back, carefully keeping the sharp claws attached from scratching. It was meant to be soothing, that much he was sure, but all it did was add fuel to the fire growing in his body. He bit his lip, tasting blood along with the sweat dripping down his face, and tried to stay still, but it was impossible. It was just too _much_ , too much sensation, too much pressure, and he was getting closer to orgasm far, far quicker than should have been possible. He panted against the desk, hips rocking back onto Matthew’s knot, clit oversensitive and throbbing. Whole body oversensitive, really, all of his nerves lit up, skin tingling at every press of Matthew’s skin against his own, every touch of his hands across his back, his hips. He could feel his own slick running down his legs, mixing with the cum still spilling from Matthew’s cock.

“Don’t need to keep moving, Clayton, I’m already there,” Matthew groaned.

“I know,” he gasped. “I’m so fuckin’ close though, just lemme –“

Matthew rocked his hips and Clayton choked on his words, hips jerking uselessly against the desk. _God._

“Well, aren’t you a treasure,” Matthew breathed. He smoothed his hand down Clayton’s back, then curled it around his ribs, claws scraping delicately against his skin. “Here I thought you’d be all wrung out by now. How many times is that? Four?”

Clayton just moaned, eyelids fluttering shut and mouth falling open as Matthew’s cock ground against his clit. “Don’t know,” he slurred. “’S a lot, _fuck –_ “

“How many more do you think I can get out of you?” Matthew kept rocking, short, deliberate movements that tugged on his inner walls with one cock and dug into Clayton's clit with the other. His cunt was _sopping_ , Matthew’s cock sliding easily against him, a most exquisite kind of torment. “Two? Three?”

Clayton shuddered at the idea. _Fuck, I ain’t ever come that many times._ “Only one way to find out,” he groaned. His voice had a desperate tinge to it, one he couldn’t have kept out even if he was liable to try. “Fuck, don’t – don’t stop.”

Matthew hummed and ground his hips forwards. “Oh, don’t worry, darlin’. I don’t intend to.”

He kept rocking into Clayton, not enough to pull on the knot inside him to the point that it would hurt either of them, but enough to send sparks up his spine and send the cock against his clit sliding through the mess of come and slick to rub the knot against him. Clayton’s hips twitched down to meet him, legs trembling harder as he climbed higher and higher.

It wasn’t long until Clayton was shoving his fist into his mouth to silence another orgasm. His brain went fuzzy, whole body shaking now as he came in waves, cunt clenching rhythmically on Matthew’s cock. It was hard to think, hard to breath, and impossible to move away from the cocks that were _still_ stretching him wide open, still grinding against his clit. He flailed backwards, trying to slow Matthew’s movements, but Matthew caught his hand and pinned it to the desk, thumb smoothing over his wrist.

Then Matthew bent over him, pushing another cry from Clayton as the knot shifted inside his cunt. He pressed a kiss to the nape of Clayton’s neck, arms caging him to the desk.

“C’mon, handsome, I wanna hear you.”

Clayton bit his fist harder, shaking his head back and forth on the desk. Fangs scraped over the back of his neck, then Matthew’s hand wrapped around his wrist, tugging the fist from his mouth before he pinned it to the desk beside his head.

“None of that,” Matthew breathed. “I know you’ve got more of them pretty noises in you.” He fucked Clayton into the desk with short, hard jerks of his hips, knot shoving messily against his clit and further into his cunt. Clayton sobbed, hands straining against Matthew’s hold ineffectually, tears gathering at the edges of his eyes. It was just so _much_ , and Matthew didn’t seem inclined to stop anytime soon.

“’S too much,” he slurred, squeezing his eyes shut and writhing underneath Matthew. “ _Fuck,_ I can’t –“

“Oh, I think you can,” Matthew purred. “I think you got at least one more in you.” He stopped though, hips falling still, thumbs smoothing over the pulse point on Clayton’s wrist. When he spoke again his voice had shifted to a more serious tone. “You need me to stop though, I will.”

It took him a moment to gather his thoughts enough to understand what Matthew was saying, to understand that he was offering an out. Clayton considered it, considered calling an end to the whole thing right there. He knew they were tied together, but he believed Matthew, believed that if he needed or wanted things to end that they would. He considered it, then he shook his head.

“Keep going.”

Matthew grinned against his skin, then pressed another kiss to the nape of his neck. “As you wish.” 

He let go of Clayton’s wrists then wrapped his hands under his shoulders, shifting back and hauling Clayton’s torso off the desk. Clayton keened, high and embarrassingly loud, arms scrabbling to hold onto Matthew’s as they wound around him. Matthew pulled him in close, pressing Clayton’s back against his chest, forcing his back into an arch. Clayton cried out at the movement as the knot tugged against his walls. It wasn’t the most comfortable angle, but damn if it wasn’t making him wetter already, if it wasn’t making everything so much _more_.

Matthew’s face tucked against his neck, hot tongue flicking out and tasting the salt on his skin. The dual pinprick of fangs followed close behind, dragging along in an ever-present reminder that Matthew was dangerous, more dangerous than any preacher had the right to be. One of Clayton’s hands shot to his head, knotting desperately in Matthew’s sweaty hair in an attempt to either ground himself or shove Matthew’s mouth further into his neck, he didn’t know which. He tried to say something but words had quickly fled him, everything dissolving into the messy pool of sensations and want and _need._

One of Matthew’s hands slid down his chest, his ribs, claws dragging a line of fire down his torso. It settled just under Clayton’s stomach, broad hand spanning wide and pressing firm against his skin.

“Holy _fuck_ , Clay,” Matthew whispered, breath fanning across Clayton’s cheek. “I can feel my cock in you.”

Clayton opened his mouth to say something, anything in response, but Matthew was already snagging his hand and pressing it against his own stomach, twining their fingers together. And _holy shit_ , he could feel something pressing up against his hand, a solid bulge through the layers of muscle and skin. He couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him at that, so close to a whine that his cheeks flushed even hotter.

“That’s my knot, Clay, filling you to the brim. You take me so well,” Matthew growled, voice deep and low. “Like you were _made_ for it.”

He arched into Matthew’s hand, cunt throbbing at the words. _Holy fuck._ The whimper shifted into a shout as Matthew’s hand dipped lower, claws tracing his clit around the cock still pressed up against it. They flicked and rubbed against him, then pressed the head of Matthew’s cock _hard_ into his clit, dragging him through another orgasm.

Clayton’s knees buckled and his head fell back against Matthew’s shoulder as pleasure crashed through his body and shorted out his brain, muscles contracting and spasming around Matthew’s cock. His hand fell from Matthew’s hair, grabbing the arm around his hips in an attempt to hold on. Matthew moaned as his arm tightened around Clayton’s hips, keeping him standing, still stuffed fuller than he’d ever been.

“C’mon sweetheart, get them legs under you.” Matthew pressed their cheeks together and held on tighter as Clayton sagged against him. “Lord, but you feel good on my cocks.”

Clayton let out a garbled moan and tried, legs trembling and shaking beneath him. His whole body was _hot_ , skin twitching under Matthew’s arm, head spinning and limbs weak. His hand clenched uselessly against Matthews arm as he tried desperately to force his body to cooperate with little success. Matthew pressed his thighs into the desk, his second arm now wrapped around Clayton’s chest.

“Can’t do it, huh? Alright, hold on.” Matthew picked him up and dragged him backwards in an impressive show of strength before sitting on the bed, Clayton sprawled in his lap. It forced Matthew’s knot in deeper and Clayton shrieked, thrashing in Matthew’s lap at the overstimulation that just wouldn’t fucking _end_.

Matthew laughed breathlessly. “It’s a lot, ain’t it sweetheart?”

Clayton could only sob in response, mouth open and gasping for air. He swore he could feel Matthew’s cock in his throat, it was so goddamn deep. He was crying properly now, tears rolling down his cheeks and mingling with the sweat already dampening his skin. Matthew pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and folded himself around Clayton, hooking his chin over his shoulder.

“You’re alright.”

Matthew’s hands landed on his thighs, stroking softly through his leg hair in a soothing motion. Clayton wrapped trembling hands around his arms, trying to find purchase, to find something to hold onto to keep himself grounded. Matthew kissed his shoulder, then pulled his thighs apart and forced them over his own legs, exposing Clayton to the empty room.

 _Oh, god._ He shuddered and tried to pull his legs shut, feeling a sudden wash of vulnerability, but Matthew easily held them open, spread out across his own. His second knot bobbed away from Clayton’s clit, leaving a slick mess and a line of come connecting them.

“Would you look at that,” Matthew crooned. “What a beautiful mess you are.”

He swiped his fingers against Clayton’s clit, gathering slick and come before raising them to Clayton’s mouth, fingers shiny and wet. 

“Want to taste us, Clayton?”

Clayton moaned at the thought, mouth falling open for Matthew’s fingers. Two of them pressed into his mouth, tasting bitter and salty and musky in a dizzying combination of flavours. He sucked on Matthew’s fingers with another moan, one that was echoed by Matthew into his ear.

“We taste good, huh.” Matthew pulled his hand from his mouth and turned Clayton’s face towards him, licking into his mouth with a delighted hum, tongues sliding together, sharing the taste of their spend. Then his fingers were back on Clayton’s clit, rubbing and circling and making everything so much _worse_. It was simultaneously the best and the most overwhelming thing Clayton had ever felt in his life, and he couldn’t even tell if he wanted it to stop or continue forever. He broke the kiss and shoved at Matthew’s hand, whining as Matthew caught his wrist and pinned it against his stomach, just where he could feel Matthew’s cock shifting inside him. _God_.

“Just one more, darlin’,” Matthew rumbled. “One more, then we’re done. You can give that to me, can’t you?”

“I can’t – I don’t -"

Matthew kissed his jaw, then licked a line down his neck. “You need me to stop?”

Clayton keened and shook his head. He tried to speak, mouth falling open as Matthew nosed under his jaw. But the words were gone, lost to the overwhelm, and the only thing that came out was a desperate, filthy cry.

“Lost your words again, have you?”

He couldn’t have scraped together a response if he’d tried. Matthew sucked a bruise into the soft skin under his jaw, rubbing the pads of his fingers firmly against Clayton’s swollen clit.

“That’s alright, darlin’.” He let go of Clayton’s hand, then pressed it firmly against his abdomen. His voice deepened once more, changing to that low growl that made Clayton’s stomach squirm, that made him want to do whatever Matthew asked, consequences be damned. “Keep it there.”

The thought of moving didn’t even cross his mind.

Clawed fingers swept up his torso, smoothing across the scars on his chest and circling one nipple, then the other, twisting and tugging at both in turn. He tried to curl in on himself, eyes squeezing shut and hands grasping uselessly against Matthew’s arms. Matthew didn’t let him move, just held him in place, pressed solidly against his chest where his hands could wander at will. They were _everywhere_ , claws scraping at his nipples, his scars, his clit, never giving him a moment’s rest from the play of sensations across his chest and groin. Sweat beaded down his neck, followed closely by Matthew’s forked tongue, tracing a hot path across his skin.

“You’re almost there, beautiful.”

The fingers rubbing insistently at his clit disappeared. Clayton opened his eyes and glanced down to see Matthew wrap his fingers around his second cock, right over the knot swelling beneath his cockhead. He smothered a moan in Clayton’s shoulder, gasping at the feel of his own hand, a noise that made Clayton clench tight around his cock. Clayton watched, mesmerized, as Matthew jerked himself slowly, come spreading over his cock and fist, then pressed the head of his cock back against Clayton’s clit. And what a sight it was; Matthew’s broad hand, his knot fat and red beneath his fist; and underneath it all was Clayton’s cunt, stretched wide around his other cock, folds swollen and red. Matthew rubbed at Clayton’s clit, grinding his cockhead against it. A spike of pleasure flashed through him, heat pooling in his gut, eyes squeezing shut once more. He tucked his wet face into Matthew’s neck, tears gathering at his eyelashes again, skin shuddering beneath Matthew’s hand, legs quaking and tense over his thighs.

His last orgasm crept up like a wildfire, both slower and quicker than expected, spreading heat throughout his whole body. It felt like every muscle in his body was tense, coiled tighter and tighter as Matthew’s hand played him like a fiddle. There was no narrowing of focus, not this time, not with the way Matthew kept sweeping his hand across his chest, his stomach, down to his inner thighs, all the while rubbing his cock against Clayton’s clit insistently.

“C’mon, sweetheart,” Matthew murmured, ducking his head to coax Clayton into a kiss. “I know you’re close.”

His cock disappeared, then fingers dug into Clayton’s clit again, harder than before. Matthew’s hand shifted, just his thumb remaining, then fingers were clumsily tracing his folds where they stretched around Matthew’s cock before returning to flick and rub at his clit. Matthew kissed him harder, fangs scraping Clayton’s lip before he pulled away, just enough to speak.

“C’mon, handsome. Come for me.”

_Oh, **fuck** – _

He came silently, falling apart in Matthew’s lap, body collapsing as the last of his energy fled. He was shaking, overheated and overstimulated, and so thoroughly sated he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to move. He floated for a while, lost in the orgasm, mind blissfully blank for the first time in days (or maybe years, if he was being honest with himself).

He came back to himself just enough to hear Matthew’s voice murmuring in his ear, to feel his hands cradling Clayton close to his body. They were lying down now, both on the small bed, Matthew curled up behind Clayton, nose tucked in his hair and arm thrown over his waist.

“- beautiful, did so _well_ , you fucking amazing man.”

Clayton smiled despite himself, then rolled his head around to peer behind him. Matthew smiled when he noticed him looking, then pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

“How you feelin’, darlin’?”

Clayton closed his eyes and rolled his head back against the pillow. “’M good,” he slurred. Matthew squeezed him around the waist, broad hand settling against his stomach, and Clayton shuddered at the touch. He still felt oversensitive and raw, body heavy and light at the same time, and too goddamn tired to even think about moving.

Matthew’s lips curved into a grin against his skin. “Good,” he whispered. “Just another minute or two, then I can move, alright?”

Clayton nodded, only just then realizing that Matthew’s cock was still pressed inside him, and the second one still hard and pressed between his legs.

“Fuck,” he muttered, hand reaching down to touch lightly over the head of Matthew’s second cock, just visible between his thighs. Matthew moaned at the sensation and kissed his shoulder again. “You’re still hard.”

Matthew hummed. “Sort of. It takes a while for the knot to go down, but it ain’t like bein’ hard for humans. Shouldn’t be too long now, you’ve been out for a bit.”

Clayton hummed back, feeling the tug of sleep against his mind. He was warm and comfortable, Matthew a solid heat behind him, and the bed a welcome resting place after the trials of the day and the rather enthusiastic fucking that had just taken place. “Sorry, didn’t mean to crash,” he mumbled.

“Oh no, Clay, don’t apologize. I kind of expected it, after all of that.”

Clayton nodded and nestled back into Matthews arms. “M’kay.”

Time skipped, and the next thing he knew Matthew was pulling out and shifting away. Clayton groaned at the sensation of come gushing out him and the emptiness that followed after. He moved his legs, grimacing at the stickiness between his thighs. _God, I must be a wreck_.

“Fuck, hold on –“

Matthew disappeared, leaving him shivering on the bed. Footsteps padded back across the room, then a damp cloth swept down his legs, across his cunt, his stomach, gentle hands maneuvering him so Matthew could reach wherever he needed. _He’s cleaning me up,_ Clayton thought drowsily, blinking open his eyes to see Matthew looking down at him with a small smile on his face. A big hand cupped his face, thumb sweeping over his cheekbone. Clayton smiled back and wrapped his hand around Matthew’s wrist.

“You should stay,” he whispered, struggling to keep his eyes open. He almost missed the way Matthew’s smile grew, the blush that stained his cheeks.

“Yeah?” Matthew asked, voice hushed and hopeful.

“Yeah.” Clayton shifted his head, pressing a kiss to Matthew’s wrist. “Stay.”

Matthew’s thumb swept over his cheekbone again. “Now how could I say no to that. Gimme a moment, darlin’.”

Matthew disappeared again, then returned a moment later with a water skin that he pressed insistently into Clayton’s hand. Clayton levered himself up enough to drink, muscles protesting the movement. _Gonna be sore tomorrow,_ he thought, slumping boneless to the mattress once he was done. _Worth it._

Matthew left again, and when he returned his hands started moving Clayton this way and that, shifting him off the wet spot on the covers and tugging the blankets from underneath him, all the while smiling at the sleepy, half-hearted noises of protest that Clayton made at him.

“I know, I know, it’ll be warmer this way, I promise.”

Matthew climbed into bed and lay down beside him, pulling blankets and sheets over them both. Clayton rolled over and into his warmth, curling in close as Matthew wrapped an arm around him. It felt good, comfortable and caring and _safe_ in a way he wasn’t used to. He clung to the feeling of warmth building in his chest, and let himself relax.

“Was it good for you?” Clayton mumbled, sleep swiftly approaching. Matthew pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Oh, darlin’,” he whispered. “You have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hooooo boy. Thanks for reading y’all, hope you enjoyed! Future chapters (whenever I get around to adding to this) will include: maybe some actual plot, who knows, and most definitely copious amounts of smut. 
> 
> Kudos/comments are greatly appreciated <3 come yell at me on [tumblr](https://thetragicallynerdy.tumblr.com/) if you want?


End file.
